battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Bears -1
Battle Bears -1 debuted in 2010 as SkyVu Entertainment's 2nd game as a prequel to Battle Bears: Zombies. It is currently available on the App Store and Google Play (although not currently in North America) for a price of US $0.99. Games Modes There are three game modes in'' Battle Bears -1, playable by every character: 'Campaign ' Follow Oliver, Riggs, and Wil through the huggable invasion as they defend the Ursa Major and escape to the Huggable Planet. 'Survival' Fight through an endless number of huggable-infested rooms while racking up as many points as possible on a single life. 'Boss Trials' Replay the boss battles here. Collectables Collectables can enhance the player in numerous wats. Most are dropped by defeated Huggables and eventually despawn, while others can be found at certain locations and usually remain until collected. 'Please provide images for the collectables in the "Other Pick-ups" section.' 'Weapons' Various weapons can be collected by each character depending on the stage. Up to three full cartridges can be collected which upgrades the weapon to hyper form, which further improves a weapon, but disables the ability to increase its ammo further until fully depleted. Select a weapon for a more detailed overview. *Machine Gun (default) *Spreadshot *Bearzooka *Katana *Laser *Chainsaw *Arrow (default) *Boomstick McShootington (default) 'Other Pick-Ups' '''Satellite' A small spherical device that orbits the player until taking damage. It shoots the projectiles of the currently equipped weapon (does not include melee weapons), however, it retains the standard form of the weapon even if the player upgrades theirs to hyper form. It is an orange pick-up dropped by any huggable. Health Heals the player by a percentage depending on the difficulty, the amount being smaller the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any huggable. Please include percentage of health added. Shield Protects the player from any loss of health with the exception of falling into pits for a duration depending on the difficulty, the time being shorter the higher the difficulty. It is a green pick-up dropped by any huggable. Please include durations for each difficulty. Coffee Gives a speed boost to its user temporarily. Please include durations for each difficulty if any difference. Extra Life Gives the player an extra life. It is a white pick-up dropped by yellow huggables. Screen Clear Instantly deals 300 damage to every huggable in the room. It is an orange pick-up dropped by red huggables. Enemies There are a total of eleven different kinds of standard huggables as well as two kinds of turrets Game Icons BB-1 has had a variety of different icons. The Blue O.C.O. icon was the original icon. This was then changed a few months after the release to the icon with Oliver brandishing his machine gun. In 2011 this was changed to the icon of Riggs covered in Huggable blood. The current BB-1 Free icon is the second BB-1 icon. Original game soundtrack Battle Bears -1 (Original Game Soundtrack) was released in July 4, 2010. It was copyrighted by SkyVu Pictures in 2010 on iTunes. Its genre of music is pop. 1. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest West Coast Mix) 2. I'm a Battle Bear (DJ Guest Snoop Mix) 3. The Right To Bear Arms (Reloaded Mix) 4. The Right To Bear Arms (Robotic Mix) 5. Enter The Ursa Major 6. Alert All Battle Bears! 7. Let's Do This! 8. Damn Huggables! 9. Tentacles! 10. Mecha- Bearzerker! 11. Get to the Pelican'ts! 12. The Mysterious Pink Planet Gallery 300px-Battle_Bears_-1.png Images (7).jpg|Riggs beating up a Huggable 180px-The_Huggable_Planet.jpg 180px-Images_(2).jpg images.jpeg Battle Bears - 1 (Original Game Soundtrack).jpg Bob.jpg BBneg1Free 512 Full.png|The current BB-1 free version icon Battlebears-1 icon.png|The second BB-1 icon VOTEDAMMIT2.jpg|Some planned BB-1 icons bb-1 gameplay.jpeg|Battle Bears -1 Gameplay Category:Battle Bears Category:Huggable Category:Oliver Category:Battle Bears -1 Category:Riggs Category:Wil Category:Games